Smile
by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx
Summary: Loke decided to wait till Monday to confess his love for her. But Monday never came. At least, for her it didn't. She was done with all the teasing, all the bullies, all her abusive family. And Loke could've saved her, or so he thought. If only he told her how beautiful she was on Friday. If only he didn't wait. But it was too late. Death Fic, also OOC and AU TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1: Smiles

**I love this couple, probably my favorite in Fairy Tail, if you don't count NaLi. I hate that I made my favorite key end up like this. I had wanted to share this, even if it's not that good, I didn't want to drop the idea. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters in this story**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_**Smile**_

* * *

I watched her walk through the halls, head hanged down. Her beautiful pink curls fell over her eyes, so I couldn't see her expression. I thought she might be crying. I clenched my fists as I saw her like this. I want to rush through her, but Scorpio stopped me.

"We can't go after her," he told me, "We are already popular. Remember all we had to go through before we finally reached the top?" I shook off his hold on my shoulder and walked towards the girl. I know that I was not able to approach her. I already knew. So I walked past her, and I see her cry.

My heart clenched with worry. I wished those bullies would quit harassing her, but it was not worth wasting a breath. I pass her, without looking back, as much as I wanted to. I heard a whisper in the depths of my mind. _Follow her. Tell her before someone whisks her away._

I continue to walk, but I knew it was getting harder to deny my feelings for her. Aries. The new girl who doesn't even try to fit in. She was spunky, and cheerful, almost always smiling. She was very innocent, and even so, people harassed her for being different.

For not being like them.

She was beautiful, inside and out. Those people were jealous, but I knew that they wouldn't admit it. Instead, they wish to make her less beautiful and taint her beauty with hatred.

But she held strong.

At least, until today.

I hear her begin to weep, as I want to turn back and help her. But I didn't have the courage. I didn't want them to destroy me like they would to her. I wouldn't try. At least, not until I am ready.

_I'll wait till next Monday._

I swore to myself, to her, that I would tell her everything would be okay, that everything would get better.

That I love her.

I will wait till next Monday

* * *

Tuesday

"Ugly bitch," one of the girls said, as the guy next to her sneered, "Go and die in hell!" Aries took the words wordlessly; her eyes seemed to die a little, before they return to their bright self. I pretend to not take notice of them, when she flashed them a smile.

"I'm going to be fine, because I won't go to hell. Just because I am ugly, I am not committing a sin, am I?" she smiled, "And you won't go either, because God forgive the beautiful."

And I could tell by her face that she believed what she said. She believes that she is going to heaven… but also believes that she is ugly. That she isn't beautiful. That the girl and guy in front of her are the ones beautiful. But she's got it wrong. She is the beautiful one. The ones that make fun of her are the ugly ones.

I clench my fist as I walked past the small event.

_I will wait till Monday._

* * *

Wednesday

They were pushing her. She was close to tears. But even then, she smiled through it. She smiled much later, as I watched her in the shade, she smiled even after they left. She picked up her books, and still smiled. But when she stood up, she was crying the long overdue tears.

But she was still smiling through her tears.

And I thought she was strong enough to wait a few more days. Just until Monday. I will tell her she doesn't have to cry, and if she does, she can cry on my shoulder.

I will tell her that she should cry all it out with me.

* * *

Thursday

She was hurting. But she held her chin high, even with the rest of the students throwing paper at her. She walked through the hall as the high school students harassed her.

And even then, she smiled, and tried her best to keep it up, even as it wavered.

* * *

Friday

Her eyes were dead. The spring in her step was gone. Her vibrant, healthy hair was flimsy. I knew that my time was running short, that she would be irreversible soon. But I still believed that she could wait till Monday.

Even as she walked through the hall, her eyes empty, and a smile that barely touch her lips, and a nose, runny and red from tears.

_She was strong. She could wait till after the weekend._ But somewhere in my heart, I knew that was a lie.

* * *

**Because she never lasted through the weekend.**

* * *

Monday

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was walking through the halls when I realized something.

_No tears, no weeps, no pink curls, no fluffy clothes. No taunts, nor smiles, Where is she?_

That's when I realized that something was off. I ran to class, which I was going to be late to, and I saw what I feared. Or didn't see what I feared.

She wasn't there. They were few people crying, and even then, I couldn't believe my ears. The teacher was talking, with something more than sorrow in her eyes, about Aries.

"She was very bright. I don't know why she had to end like this."

"What happened?" I asked, angry at being left out of this subject. The subject about the girl I loved.

"A-Aries, she died Friday night. It was too late to save her. She was so strong, but there is a limit to everyone. Sh-she wouldn't rely on anyone after all, and s-she was being abused by her mother, Karen. I-I couldn't believe it! She just gave up living. She died without the smile that she always kept on her face." The teacher stuttered through her tears.

I punch the wall next to me. After 6 months of being bullied, is that it? Is that all she could take? Why couldn't she live another weekend? Another three days. That made all the difference. I was too late.

"All her life, I saw her being bullied by kids, and her mother was cruel to her. I don't know why I didn't step in."

I was just trying to stay true to my promise of Monday, and she didn't live through it. She died, she was gone. I was trying to keep my promise of Monday.

But I knew that I was not speaking the truth. I was scared. I didn't want to become like her. I didn't want to be bullied because of her.

I could've saved her!

I ran out the room, onto the roof, and yelled. I screamed and screamed until I thought someone might chase after me. I could've saved her.

"I love you, Aries. Baka, why couldn't you wait just a bit longer! I would've said it today! Just please, come back!" I punched the floor three times before I heard a whisper in the wind. A soft voice, turned softer by the wind, I could hear the tiniest of voices whisper this:

_Love you too, Loke. I knew you did…I couldn't wait, and you couldn't save me. So save yourself, and don't remember me._

I cried out as I heard this. I couldn't contain the fury inside me. I was angry at the bullies, angry at her mother. Angry at me.

I was angry because I knew that I _could _have saved her. But I didn't

And she dropped her smile before she died. Her oh so sweet smile. The smile I so wished to save.

I could've saved her. I could have. I could have also save her smile. And maybe make her laugh.

But she was gone now.

And all I can do is mourn. I could move on, but I wouldn't like that. Because I wouldn't remember her smile. The way it was planted to her face. The way it was held made me want to give my own. That smile.

The smile she should have given to me. Not those people.

And all I can do is hope that death mended her soul. And try to mend my own.

* * *

**I hate making characters die. I love little Aries, and I hate that my first AriLo story includes her death, but I hope you don't mind. I was angry that an AriesXLoke story hasn't updated in a while, or no new ones have been posted, so I rushed one up and this came to mind. Then… I made Aries die D: Saddened, but tried to make it realistic. Hope you read any future Fairy Tail stories I post!**

**I am not good at male point of view, but I hope Loke doesn't sound too OOC**

**Thanks for reading! Please review if this is fine! **


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes

**6(:Smile:)6**

I loved stars. That's why I hated the day I moved to that old house. Always, I have lived at the other side of town, where the stars shine so bright. But the day I moved, the stars didn't shine. I guess that's how I knew my school here wouldn't be so great.

I was the adopted daughter or Karen Lilica, and, at first, it was living in bliss. Perhaps that's why, now when she beats me with a bottle, I am more hurt then I should be.

The first day I started school, the first single day I came to this shabby house, was the day I probably love the most. It started with introductions, like any normal first day.

That's when he bumped into me. I never got his name. His orange hair flared, and he looked at me with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he smiled at me apologetically, as I shook my head.

"It's fine," I tried to weave the smile he reflected. It was bright and didn't waver, and it even seemed to radiate warmth. I know my smile wasn't exactly like his, but at the same time, I feel as it is on my own. It feels natural on my face, and it isn't feeling weird as it should. As it always was.

He was the one who taught me how to smile.

At that moment, he became my everything. He was, in my mind, a descent of god himself.

I truly believed that it was true. I never thought he could be flawed. Never has it occurred to me that he would have to do with another woman, either.

* * *

**5(:Smile:)5**

I later found out his name was Loke. He was the popular kid in town, and immediately, I took some type of dislike. But that all vanished when, on her way to walking home, she saw him. He was patting an orange cat. I don't know why, but he felt truly different.

I also found out that he had a girlfriend. It didn't matter. I didn't plan on stealing him; neither did I have the ability to. He was out of reach, just as a sun would radiate heat, but you cannot grab the sun.

I would burn if I cling to him.

But I lingered anyways. He was truly interesting, shifting from kind, to unkind, to indirectly bullying, to comforting. It was confusing, but if you looked in his eyes, you could tell he wishes the best for everyone.

He also taught me to smile, if not for yourself, for other.

I smiled at him today, but he just looked away. I wondered if it's because of he dislikes me or because he dislikes my status. Or maybe it's just because he doesn't like attention, though I doubt that's the reason.

Maybe my smile isn't bright enough.

* * *

**4(:Smile:)4**

It's been two months since I have been here. He still smiles brightly, and I try to imitate it.

It's especially hard when they are people who push you around and verbally beat you up. But it doensn't matter. I found a sun, a moon, and a star.

My sun, my everything, my Loke. He isn't mine, but he truly is wonderful. I can only hope he sees me. He throws out his smiles so easily, most people take it for granted. I see that they are used to it, but someone like that comes once. Only once, and they might not even talk to him.

Like me.

The one who I adore the most is Aquarius. She is strong, and she is brave. She is my first friend here. She was the one who stopped me from being bullied, at least, for a while. We both know it's temporary, but she is like a big sister, trying to hide her care. She is Loke's best friend's girlfriend. Scorpio doesn't like me. He thinks that I would ruin the chance for them to get on top. But he's warming on me, and so are the two twins, Gemi and Mini. I hope we can become frineds, but I am fine with my Moon, Aquarius.

It turns out that Lucy, Loke's girlfriend, is such a sweet girl. Innocent even. She is a star. She truly cares for me, but she wouldn't stand up for anyone, that much I know. She is too innocent, too naïve. I am not saying that I am not, but I've seen enough. But if you look in her smile, you can see something.

She doesn't love Loke.

She cares, she truly does, but her smiles are somewhere else. Her smile is brightest with another boy, and Loke knows it. He is just keeping her as long as he can. But somehow, I see something else in his smile as well. Something that has changed over the two months.

He doesn't love Lucy either

* * *

**3(:Smile:)3**

They broke up. The sun and star split up. That was the most horrifying news of the months I have been here. The second, was probably that my moon moved away. She keeps a long distance relationship with Scorpio, but now that she is gone, I think both me and Scorpio became close.

I think it's because he wants to make sure that she really did existed. That's all we talk about. We never meet in public, because I couldn't risk his popularity status. I couldn't drag him down. No, not me.

I guess three is a bad luck number, because the beating have worsen as well.

Karen lost her job, and she takes it all out on alcohol, then when she is done, she bashes me with the bottle. All I ever wear now are long sleeves. No one took notice that I changed. No one noticed that before, that's all I wore, short sleeves and shorts. Now I wear sweaters that cover all open skin on my body, and jeans that were past my ankle.

Here are a few short words for a summary:

He doesn't smile any more.

My star moved on.

My moon was dragged from my sky, and out came the replacement.

I come home to a beer bottle making a scar over the other scars.

I guess I should hold up my smile, if not for me, for him. I am sure that I could last a few days, smiling, right?

* * *

**2(:Smile:)2**

I was wrong. I could last a whole month. Maybe longer. The scary thing is, it's becoming more fake then true. I don't let it waver. Not now. I think I saw him trying to smile back when I smiled at him. I might be able to bring it back.

But my star came back, before shooting across the sky once more.

He saw her walk by, talking to a man that didn't surpass Loke in anything, and his smile crumbled. He was about to offer me a real one, instead of one of his fake replicas. Instead, he saw her, she saw him.

She dared throw him a smile before returning to the man before her.

I knew she didn't do it on purpose. When one is in love, they can't help but give them all their attention. But what she did killed his traces of a smile. I might have to wait another month, maybe longer to see it.

Because instead of throwing her a real or fake one, he threw her a broken one. She didn't see, but I did. I knew that I would keep smiling the smile I stole from him until he is willing to accept it.

Maybe that's why my smile became real again.

* * *

**1(:Smile:) 1**

The bullying is becoming worse. I am not only abused by mother, but the kids. They chase after me until I am at my house, and when I get into the house, she is the one to beat me.

The good news is that Loke is returning to his old self. I also learned that his name, his real name, was Leo. Leo and Aries. Those two, in astrology, got along nicely. It felt nice to have some connection to him.

He is back to his flirty self, but I could see his unwillingness. I saw the look in his eyes, his defeated look, when he looked over at Lucy.

But then, finally, he looked at me.

He gave me a smile. I could tell it wasn't his old smile, his fake one, nor his broken. It was a new one. A new Loke. It fit him.

But it was for the briefest second.

He withdrew his smile before turning away. I caught his eye, and I saw something else in it.

_Pity?_

_Thankful?_

_Longing?_

_Desire?_

_Hate?_

I was never good at reading emotions from the eyes anyways. Only smiles.

* * *

**0(:Smile:)0**

He's getting better, as I get worse.

With every hit, I feel the smile I stole from him taken out, piece by piece. It was like tearing down a twenty feet building brick by brick.

Karen looked at me with hate and regret that she can't have her teenage life back. I took it from her when she forgot protection.

The students looked at me with such disgust that I was different.

If only they understood how I felt.

Suddenly, I was pushed down, and the stinging on my back got worse. It's not fun when they accidentally hit a spot we're Karen used her whip. I bit my lip, and I held in the tears.

That's when I saw my sun with my moon replacement. In the corner of my eye, I saw Scorpio hold Loke back from helping me, looking at me with pity and sorrow for a quick second, before turning back. Loke turned away from him, and walked past me.

That's when I begin to cry

* * *

**xXx(:Smile:)xXx**

Somehow, I knew that this Friday would be my last. I felt as if the weight on my shoulders were heavy, and my eyelids were tired from lack of sleep.

I saw him looking at me. He was worried. I saw it in his frown. He wasn't disgusted, but worried. I felt a bit happier, and tried lifting the corners of my mouth, but it wouldn't let me do it. I could only manage the smallest of smiles. As if when he became worried, I gave back his smile. The one he gave me six months ago.

I barely made it through the day without collapsing. At the end of the school day, I headed towards the gate. There, a group of kids waited for me. And not in a pleasant way.

They kicked me many times, before I fell down, as I continued to try to lift my lips.

I saw him pass as well. I didn't hear him, but I saw him mouth it, not to me, but to himself.

_Just wait till Monday… please wait._

They kicked me in the hip, the rib, until I was sure that my body was broken. It was already four, I realized, as I limp home.

There was a seething Karen. Something happened. I saw her fist tighten.

When I settled behind her, she turned around, and slapped me..

I have never seen her so angry, so I let it continue until she was satisfied. She was never satisfied.

She slapped me, kicked me in the gut, punched my face, and finally took out her whip. I quivered in fear, and she slashed me many times.

_Sleep, Aries._

It was a lulling voice. I felt my smile drop, and the weight was dropped. It made me feel like I was floating. I felt my eyes close, as I begin to sleep a dreamless, endless, eternal sleep.

For two whole minutes, I could still hear everything, think everything, but I couldn't hear.

"Oh god… Oh god! What have I done!"

I wanted to scream at her to be quiet. I want to rest. But she panics, and panics, and panics.

My next thought was to Lucy. I wished her good luck.

My next thought was to Aquarius. I wished her good luck.

My next was Gemi and Mini. I wished them good luck.

I wished Scorpio good luck.

And I remembered Loke.

"_Just wait till Monday… please wait."_

I am sorry that I couldn't make it to Monday. I knew I was ending their. There was no reason of mine to end. I wasn't exactly tired of everything, but I was tired, I was worn, and it is time for me to go. I wish Loke the best of luck.

And suddenly his eyes came to me.

And I knew what they were telling me.

_**xXxEyesxXx**_

_I love you._

And then, I knew I never should have stolen his smile. I should've stolen the way his eyes smiled. Because I never showed him I loved him.

I reply to him, reply to his eyes.

'_Love you too, Loke. I…somehow knew you did, yet I couldn't wait. And no, you cuoldn't save me. So save yourself, and don't remember me. You'll find another sweet, deserving lady. Best of luck._

So now, in my dying moment, I smile with my eyes, even without lifting the corner of my lips. I could see my dearly loved stars, the sun, and the moon.

"My god, my lamb isn't even smiling!"

Karen is wrong. I am smiling. My eyes say so. Loke's eyes say so.

* * *

**Reviews are nice, and I don't think I put this on complete. It seems that others haven't caught this xD My uncle, my dad, and I were arguing one what was the best thing: Hair, Eyes, or Mouth (lips and teeth included.) What do you think? Hope to hear your opinion on my first Fairy Tail story. May have flaws, since I barely had time to edit. Hope you like it.**


End file.
